


江户传奇

by DawnShadow27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 27花魁梗，时间背景线为江户时代。本文剧情跳跃性极强，作者会竭力缩短感情线的碰撞描写。主要是想写一篇ALL27的肉。





	1. 1

大街上满是嘈杂的声音，人们挤挤攘攘地在街边等待着，时不时高声谈论，话题的中心是游女屋最新出道的花魁——名为纲吉的男太夫*。没错，一名男性的太夫。

游女屋最近在大肆宣传这位太夫，据说他是目前所有的太夫中最美的一位，也是最受其他游女爱戴的一位。听起来似乎很奇怪，但是这位太夫似乎是很小的时候就呆在游女屋了，甚至还在男孩时就和其他女孩们一起受训，一步一步地从秃爬到格子上，直至今日更进一步地成为了太夫。

今天就是纲吉太夫的第一次花魁巡游*，这代表了游女屋正式向外界声明：这位太夫已经可以开始接客了。

居酒屋正好在巡游的路线上。

此时，狱寺隼人冷着脸和酒屋的老板闲聊，酒屋的老板也不在意狱寺的冷脸。只要是商人就不会和钱过不去，而狱寺可是在商界里的外号可是“被惠比寿眷顾的男人”。别说冷脸了，哪怕他对着自己嘲讽大骂，只要能被财神爷带着赚钱，这点委屈算不上什么。

大抵是外界的动静实在太大，狱寺不耐烦地往外看了一眼。老板察觉到他的目光以后，顺水推舟地转移话题开始介绍起来。

“说起来，狱寺大人还不清楚吧？”老板有些自豪地说：“今天可是我们并盛最大的游女屋里面太夫的花魁道中。虽然您一向对花街游廊不感兴趣，不过纲吉太夫可不是徒有皮囊才能达到这个地位的，他的学识和才艺绝对不输于京都里的太夫呀。”

狱寺敷衍地应了一声。

老板继续兴高采烈地说着：“好几年前我就觉得这个孩子绝对不会止步于新造，现在看来果然如此啊。听说有不少人特地从外地赶到并盛来，甚至还有京都的达官贵人，他们就是想见见整个游廊花街最美的，能当上太夫的男人长什么样呢。”老板想到几年前，这个孩子还尚未崭露头角的时候，那个时候就已经有武士钦慕于他了。那是一个相当帅气受欢迎的武士家的大男孩呢，常常拿着自己的零花钱去花街就只是为了听他弹三味线、唱和歌、诵雅诗，拜那位武士的时常赞扬，当时居酒屋的常客都对现在的这位太夫、当时的新造有所耳闻。老板自然也不例外，更别提作为一个在并盛打拼多年的人，他可是在很早之前就见过那个心地善良的小新造了。

“纲那孩子，终于熬出头啦。”老板有些感慨，太夫是整个游女阶级的顶端，到了这个地位的游女可谓是风光无限。熬出头这个词用在她们身上一点都没错，这已经是她们能够触碰到的最顶尖的地位了。

原本冷淡的狱寺听到这个名字，举着酒杯的手抖了一下，清酒撒了少许到衣襟上，但是他没有在意，而是莫名其妙地问着老板：“你说他叫什么？”

“纲啊。对了，我都忘了狱寺大人您是第一次来并盛。”老板笑了笑，“纲吉是他成为太夫以后的称呼，以前还是新造的时候，那个孩子叫做纲，我们这些老家伙都习惯叫他以前的名字啦！现在让马上我们改口还有些改不过来呢。”

老板暗示性地对狱寺说：“您对男性不感兴趣的话，游廊里可是还有不少美艳的游女，如果你想要纾解纾解，我可以为你介绍几个不错的新造或者太夫。”

“太夫啊……”狱寺神色有些复杂看着外面热热闹闹走过的队伍，也没和老板辩解自己其实曾经在并盛呆过一段时间。

居酒屋外，游行的队伍缓慢移动着，那个涂了厚厚一层白粉的、穿着艳丽的花魁摇曳着身姿路过居酒屋。

狱寺盯着他看了挺久，但是依旧看不出那厚重的妆容下是否是自己心心念念的面容，倒是其他人惊艳的感叹让他烦躁不已。。

“您是对太夫感兴趣吗？”老板了然，“虽然要一掷千金才能和太夫见上一面，但是如果是您的话，这点钱财算不了什么。”

这倒是个大实话，狱寺隼人拥有的财富让很多人眼红，如果不是他武力值还算可以，又雇佣了大量的武士跟着商队随行，可能他早就被杀人夺宝了。

狱寺拧着眉，问他：“我如果和太夫见面，他还会一直涂着那么厚的粉吗？”

老板因为这个男字的“他”字惊了一下，过了好几秒才反应过来回答道：“第一次和第二次见面应该是这样的，如果太夫也很欣赏你的话，第三次见面你可以提出床笫之间不要上妆，一般而言花魁们都是会答应的。”

狱寺若有所思地点了点头。

老板欲言又止，“狱寺大人……您是对纲吉太夫感兴趣吗？”

狱寺抿了一口清酒，回答：“……我只是想看看他没上妆的时候长什么样。”

老板尴尬地笑了起来。打算回头就去写封信好好说一下比较亲近的同行商户们。什么叫狱寺隼人跟个性冷淡一样地对花街游廊不感兴趣，那是你们都搞错性别了！只有我们并盛才有的男太夫一下子就吸引住这个“惠比寿”了！

 

另一边，山本武带着几名下属进入了并盛。

“山本大人，您真的打算先在并盛呆几天吗？”一名武士有些犹疑地开了口：“我们应该及时去黑耀好好把属于您的城池掌控住吧？”

山本武笑了笑了，目光带着些许怀念，说：“让其他人先去黑耀打探一下就够了，我有正事要做，先解决完才去黑耀。”

几名武士都有些摸不着头脑，同时也对这个明明应该是繁华大街缺没几个人行走的并盛带着警惕心理。

山本武走到一个店门前，询问老板：“请问一下，今天是有什么事情发生了吗？街上看起来似乎很冷清啊。”

“噢，你们是外地来的客人吧，京都的口音呐。”老板乐呵呵地说：“难道你们不是特地来看我们太夫的花魁道中的？”

山本武摇了摇头，他问了一下花魁巡游的路线，当老板以为他是想过去凑热闹时，他只说：“我只是想避开比较拥堵的路线赶去我的目的地罢了。”

和老板交谈完毕后，山本武对下属们点头示意，几个人随后跟上他的步伐。

“山本大人是打算去见并盛的大名吗？”

山本失笑：“你们怎么会这么想，我是要去花街啊。”

这个回答倒是让武士们面面相觑摸不着头脑。

山本没有在意他们的疑惑，而是带着些许忐忑、些许雀跃的心思朝着熟悉的游女屋走去。

纲，我遵循我的承诺回来找你了，你……还在吗？

 

遣手*听到有武士特地来到游女屋想要为里面的一名新造赎身时还是挺惊讶的，近些年为了培养更出色的游女，忘八*们游女身上的前期投入越来越多，前期投入多了后续就得赚更多的钱才能让忘八们满意，这就导致游女们的赎身价格抬得越来越高，到现在，愿意为游女赎身的人因此也变得越来越少了。

她难得地起了兴致，决定先和武士谈谈再告诉忘八。

山本跪坐在茶室里，其他几名武士守在门口，他们对自家主君想要为一个新造赎身感到有些不可思议，毕竟山本武在他人看来就是个清心寡欲把自身所有心神全部投入剑道的男人，否则也不会短短几年就从武士被提升到大名的程度。

遣手来了，山本看着这个陌生的女人有些愣了愣，不过很快就定下心神。

“您就是想要为新造赎身的武士吗？”遣手打量了一下山本，这是一个很英俊的武士，以遣手毒辣的目光来看，这个武士绝对有能力勾到游女们春心萌动。她一向是不喜欢这种类型的武士的，这类武士大部分都是留恋社会上层风光靡色的家伙，却偏偏掏不出巨额的钱财，全靠游女们心甘情愿地自降身价才能在花街长时间的享受。不过，既然敢于开口说要给新造赎身，或许这个武士还算是小有积蓄的。

“是的。”山本端着正经模样认真点头：“我想要为一名为纲的新造赎身。”

遣手怪异地看了他一眼，山本因为她的眼色而感到一丝不安，难道纲他已经……不……应该不会的，他收敛了心思，下一秒便听到遣手的回答。

“我们这里没有新造是叫做纲的。”

山本放在腿上的手瞬间握紧，“怎么会！纲明明……明明三年前还在这里的。”他的目光瞬间变得凌厉起来，宛如他战斗时挥舞的剑一般尖锐。

遣手被他的杀气吓到了，她抖着身体的样子让山本快速收回气势。这下遣手不敢小看他了，匆忙回答：“如果你说的是三年前的那位新造，他现在已经不止是新造了。”

山本抓住了她话语背后隐藏的意思，“不止？”

“三年前他就已经是振袖新造*了，现在他的身价可不会像三年前那样便宜。”遣手轻抚酥胸，定了定神，说道：“他现在可是我们现在游女屋里最出名的纲吉太夫，今天就是他第一次花魁巡游的日子。你们来游廊的时候都没注意到他的游行队伍吗？”

山本有些茫然，他尴尬地轻咳一声，完全不好意思说自己压根就没想到要去关注什么太夫巡游，甚至还因为巡游路线人多而特地避开了。

遣手说道：“您如果想为纲吉太夫赎身的话，那可不是那么简单的。他刚刚成为太夫，目前都还没开始接客，忘八是不会允许他马上离开游廊的。”

山本挠了挠头，有些头疼，本来他还以为能很顺利地将纲赎走，为此他甚至把自己这几年以来的积蓄都带上了，这笔钱赎一个新造是绰绰有余，赎一个太夫却是杯水车薪了，幸好这笔不小的财富用于和太夫见几面还是可以的。

连犹豫都没有，山本已经决定先见见纲再考虑以后为他赎身的事了，至于钱不够的事……嘛，总会有办法的，山本笑着想。

“那我什么时候可以和纲见面呢？”如果没记错的话，好像和太夫见面还是挺麻烦的。

遣手回答：“明日开始，想要和纲吉太夫求见的客人们可以直接去茶屋。当然，纲吉太夫只打算见一位客人，只有最有财力的客人才能得到他的青睐。”

遣手的暗示山本收到了。一心决定尽快见到纲的山本完全想不到自己即将面对那么多挫折和坎坷，他原本预想的能和纲和和美美在后半生一起渡过两人世界梦想就此破碎。

 

—第二天—

在喧嚣的茶屋里，不少人都开始显摆起财力来，一看就知道他们大多都是对新的男太夫感兴趣而来的。

可惜，几轮财力比拼过后，遣手依旧沉默不语，不少男人已经开始打起了退堂鼓，倒是一名有着黑色短发的武士还在不依不挠地和几位商户竞争，让其他人好好看到了一场好戏。

没过多久，原本一直沉默不语坐在边缘的银发男人直接丢出了个大价钱，让其他几个商户开始有些踟蹰起来，他们倒不是出不起更高的价格，而是生怕抬价惹怒了这位商道上的“惠比寿”。

武士却是一副什么都不都不知道的样子，他接着掏出了更多的钱财。

狱寺眼皮也不抬一下，继续“撒钱”。

商户们似乎接收到了狱寺执意的信号，断断续续地开始闭口不言。

再经过几轮竞争后，最后一名商人干脆地退出了两人的战场。现在的价格已经高到完全可以给一个姿色不错的新造赎身了，这么大一笔钱仅仅只能用来见上太夫一面，在其他人看来不可谓不吃亏。

眼尖的商人已经发现武士似乎已经开始皱起眉来，似乎这个价格也远超出了他的想象。

狱寺冷笑一声，直接把刚才武士花的银钱再加了一成，引得其他人瞪目结舌地窃窃私语起来。

山本是还想继续的，可惜这已经是他目前能拿出最多的财富了，这个叫做狱寺的商人看起来对纲势在必得。

山本终于停止竞争反而让狱寺有些不屑。

“没钱就老老实实地闭嘴呆在一边吧。”他一脸蔑视地怼向山本和其他人。“纲吉太夫可不是你们这种穷光蛋能见到的人物。”

被狱寺那么明显的嘲讽挑衅，而且这还牵着到了纲。山本差点控制不住地想要拔剑了，要不是残存的理智告诉他，拔剑只会让场面更加混乱，他是真的打算这么做的。

扮做武士的山本有些无奈，虽然他的实际地位要比对方高得多，但是论财力，他的确是比不上这个大商人，或许说，这间茶屋里大部分人的财产加起来都不一定能比得上这个男人。想到这点他就有些惆怅。

纲……山本念着这个名字，神色复杂地看着那个潇洒英俊的银发大商人，很快，这个男人或许就能成为纲的第一个入幕之宾了，真是让人嫉妒啊，可惜目前黑耀还没能完全掌握住，否则他直接搬出自己的身份应该能压制住眼前的这个男人。

其实，在其他人眼力潇洒散财的狱寺远远没有看起来那么平静，他很烦躁，用不满的目光扫视之前和他竞价过的男人，除了山本，其他人纷纷开始闪避他的目光。如果这个太夫真的是他以为的那个人，这场竞价就代表有那么多恶心的男人虎视眈眈地盯着他心中的白玫瑰，狱寺只要想想就觉得火冒三丈。有着这样想法的他完全不知道在游女眼里，自己和其他人并没有什么两样，他只是自顾自地想要见见纲吉真正的面容，至于见到以后做什么，原谅他还没想到那一步。

 

遣手为那名执意想要见到纲吉的武士遗憾了一会儿，可以看得出来，他是真的把自己能拿出的钱都掏出来了，可惜就算这样也没能比得过那位商人。她决定回去以后一定要好好和忘八说一下，纲吉这位男太夫的潜力远远不止他们所想的那么低，搞不好他能以男花魁的身份让游女屋能赚到力压众多女花魁的钱财。

好歹这个商人看起来还是很俊美的，比起其他那些肥头大耳还喜欢凌虐游女的人强多了，只要这个商人没有什么奇怪的癖好，以那位太夫的心性应当是不会拒绝这样的客人的。遣手按捺住对某些嫖客的不满，恭恭敬敬地引导狱寺走去杨屋*，而那些败于狱寺财力之下的人，或是寻了其他太夫，或是悻悻而归，山本倒是执着地站在原地看着狱寺和遣手的背影，良久才转身而去。

——TBC——

注解（为了给不是很了解花魁背景的小天使们做一个解说）  
太夫：最高等级的游女，类似于中国国内的头牌。  
花魁巡游：又名花魁道中，指花魁带领着“秃”和“振袖新造”以及一堆随从列队游行到“扬屋”和“引手茶屋”这一仪式。  
遣手：负责所有游女的管理，作为忘八和游女之间的桥梁，同时也是客人和游女之间的中间人/接引人。  
忘八：游女屋老板的称呼。  
振袖新造：十五六岁的游女，由“秃”晋升而来。花魁忙不过来时负责作为代理接待花魁的客人，不负责陪/睡，基本上振袖新造将来有极大的可能晋升为花魁。本文中27就曾经是振袖新造。  
杨屋：花街中用来招待游女们和客人玩乐的场所，和游女屋类似，不过费用更高，因此一般只用于接待太夫、格子等高级游女的客人。比杨屋稍次一级的被称为茶屋，想要见到花魁第一面的客人往往需要先在茶屋传达表明意向并大肆挥霍一笔钱财。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27花魁梗，时间背景线为江户时代。  
> CP：8027，5927，1827，6927，R27  
> 本文剧情跳跃性极强，作者会竭力缩短感情线的碰撞描写。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：口交

太夫和客人见面有很复杂的流程，第一次仅仅是分席相隔而坐，纲吉和狱寺并没有进行任何交流，只是暗暗观察对方。第二次见面稍许靠近了一些，有了几句简短的交谈，但是也不过是对双方来说都无意义的展现文采和胸襟罢了。

狱寺碧绿的眼眸一直看着纲吉，观察他的一举一动，可惜，什么都看不出来。

二回结束后，狱寺通过遣手传达了自己的意愿。

纲吉回去以后听到遣手的话有些难以理解：“希望我不要化妆？”

遣手也有些摸不着头脑，但是这的确是狱寺传达给她的意思。狱寺说如果纲吉愿意给他一双刻着自己名字的筷子的话，他希望能看到纲吉原本的样子，而非现在这般模样。

遣手有些迟疑：“纲吉，如果你不喜欢，下次见面过后我再帮你挑其他的客人，之前有位客人虽然不像这位这样那么有钱，但是也还算可以，长得也很英俊。”她还是很喜欢这位和善听话的太夫的，第一次让他任性一番自己还能兜得住。

纲吉愣着神，看向镜子里面涂着浓重妆容穿着繁琐华丽的人。不管外界怎么宣传他有多美，他毕竟都是男人，虽然少时尚且有些雄雌莫辩，长开以后若是完全素颜可是很明显地能看出英气的。为此忘八曾花了大价钱请了一位穷困潦倒的年老花魁来教他如何化妆，当然，这个妆指的是能让他看起来更加妖艳妩媚的妆容，因为那个妆容的成功，忘八才敢帮他打出最美花魁的称号。

完全素颜纲吉可是不敢的，若是这位大商人在看到自己真正的男子模样以后摔碗走人，那游女屋的名声可要完蛋了。

“还是给他准备一双筷子吧。”纲吉深吸一口气，他可不打算一点妆都不化，若是那位客人只是单纯地不喜欢浓妆的话，对五官稍微勾勒一下让其更加柔和的妆容应当是没有问题的。

 

在纲吉纠结妆容的同时，狱寺也因为第二天的未来而感到忐忑不安，他摩擦着手中巾着袋，样式有些朴素的橙色巾着袋已经有些老旧了，上面绣着一尾可爱的金枪鱼。曾经无数个黑暗的夜晚，他都是靠着这个小小的巾着袋汲取勇气才艰难地撑过来的，从一无所有到到打拼出远胜于父亲的财富，如果不是因为那双缀着星辰一般满含希望的眼睛在时时提醒，他早就在半道迷失放弃了。

 

第三次见面，丰盛的餐食桌上摆了刻着狱寺名字的筷子，太夫还没有来，狱寺需要先展示自己的财力等上一段时间，太夫才会出现。

他在坐下前把一个包裹递给纲吉身边的秃，这是礼物。上次见面时他给的礼物是满满一匣子的珠宝首饰，因为是私下赠送的，这属于花魁自己而非游女屋，这次他带的则是一套三浦家的振袖和服和一份笹川甜品屋的豪华甜点套餐。秃为这个客人对太夫的大方而十分开心，她抱着大大的包裹退下，打算直接拿去纲吉看。

音乐响起，姿容上等的艺伎们开始进行演奏起来，狱寺走着神，他真的对这些艺伎们一点也不感兴趣，如果可以的话他倒是宁愿安安静静地捧本书等太夫过来，可惜，游廊的规则就是要客人大肆招揽艺伎们过来表演以证明自己财力雄厚。

考虑到太夫毕竟是男子，狱寺给他加了几份餐食，接着他又点了一坛最昂贵的清酒打算自饮。遣手见状，连笑容都又真挚了几分。

艺伎们来来往往，整个场面看起来特别奢靡，但是狱寺一直都是一副平静冷淡的样子。

一曲结束，几名跳着舞蹈的艺伎退了下去。烛火也被撤下去了一部分，几扇屏风被抬了上来，狱寺为这个变得有些昏暗的场景而疑惑。

一名秃跪下恭敬地对他说：“之前大人您送的礼物太夫十分喜欢，太夫决定为您跳一支舞。”太夫也没说清他喜欢的是哪个礼物，只是在刚刚收到礼物后不久突然决定要加一支舞。在紧急安排好设施以后，秃才过来通知这位客人。

这倒是个很少见的做法，艺伎们接到曲谱后带着讶异的表情开始继续演奏。这一次的演奏的是舒缓且带着暧昧腔调曲子。

一个穿着和服的人影出现，他难得地没有穿着三齿木屐，而是赤裸着双足。

狱寺楞了一下。

那个人相对其他游女们要更加高挑一些，他身着一件露肩和服，长长的厚重下摆随着他起舞的动作而飞扬，时不时能看到白嫩的足尖和纤细的脚踝。

乐曲变成了有些轻快的水流声，人影随着音乐而变换了姿态，他脚尖踮起，像是在小心翼翼趟过小河一样，双手一点一点地把下摆往上提，舞步挪移，裙摆随之摇曳。

乐曲里突然出现一声“咚咚”地轻响，节奏瞬间加快，像是从小溪变成了激流。那双腿舞动的节奏也开始加快起来，动作幅度也越来越大，狱寺甚至能从他的动作间隙瞥见那白嫩光滑的大腿。

人影像是受困于激烈的水流，被迫想要放弃身上的重物，长长的腰带滑落到地上，和服的衣襟松松垮垮地搭在他的上臂。人影一个转身，将手中抓着的裙摆放下，随着音符的波动而妖娆地跪坐在地上，层层叠叠的衣摆里，长腿若隐若现。

在乐曲的终端，雪白的背部因他的舞姿呈现在在狱寺眼前，纤细的脖颈在他低垂头部的动作下而显得诱人至极。

一曲终了。秃和新造走上前去帮助太夫整理仪容，更多的光源被摆了上来。

狱寺回过神来，脸上有些红，他不自在地挪动了一下双腿，想要将起了反应的欲望按下去。

纲吉整理好仪容后微喘着坐到房间的上位，穿着那么厚重的和服起舞，头上还戴着好几斤重的首饰，虽然他的体力因性别原因而比其他游女们要好上不少，但是还是会有些累的。

狱寺完全忽略了艺伎们新的表演，只是看着坐在主位上的男人。

和服重新穿戴好后已经看不到之前情色的模样，颈间的喉结清晰可见，棕色的长发被盘起，华丽的珊瑚样玳瑁簪子耀眼极了，十四支金色的发簪插在两侧，最前端的两支银色簪子下各缀着三串珍珠珠帘。他的嘴唇点上口脂，眼尾带着一抹相近的艳红，这回没有用上之前那样多的白粉，也没有涂黑牙齿，只用了淡妆勾勒五官，使面容变得较为柔和。眉宇间的英气让他看起来比起其他沉浮挣扎在花街的游女们要更加坚毅。

就是他！狱寺有些激动。自从看到纲吉的面容以后，他完全把刚刚自己在舞蹈中升腾而起的欲望丢到了脑后。只是紧紧地盯着这个念了多年的面容。

四年前还有些柔软中性的少年现在已经成长了，但是那双温润的蜜糖一样的眼睛依旧还是那么澄澈。

狱寺无措地构思着待会儿私下相处的话语。这几年你过得还好吗？你还记得我吗？你是否还抱着想要离开花街的愿望？那次让你受惊的意外你会怨恨我吗？你是否还依旧喜欢三浦家的服饰和笹川家的甜食？我送你的礼物是不是让你很欢喜？还是说些其他的？

自从开始坐下就一直在悄悄观察狱寺的纲吉松了一口气，看起来这位客人似乎没有反感和不满，虽然有些走神但是看向自己的目光里还是带着惊艳的，他这一步险棋走对了。一开始遣手是很反对他想要露出较为男性化一面的举动的，但是纲吉执意要如此，毕竟再怎么装，真正上床时他都是男人，与其努力把自己往更妖艳妩媚的姿态发展，不如直接在客人面前呈现出本质的模样。

这次的见面双方看上去都很满意，主场便从杨屋转向了纲吉的房间。

 

狱寺跟着纲吉进到他的房间里，秃帮他们点上烛火，狱寺有些尴尬地被新造引到床上坐下，他突然发现好像事情超乎了他的想象。

没多久，纲吉卸下头上的珠饰后就过来了。

其他人开始退下，寂静的房间里只剩下他们两个人，纲吉低垂眉眼来到狱寺身边，做好了接受这位客人一切癖好的准备。

“那个……礼物，你喜欢吗？”

纲吉听到这句话时有些惊讶地看向狱寺，然后看到这位客人似乎有些害羞地红了耳根。

“之前的珠宝匣，还有今天的和服以及甜食。”狱寺有些期待地等着对方的回答。第一个礼物是想向纲吉证明自己的财富，第二个礼物是想向他献上自己的爱慕。

纲吉笑弯了眉眼，回答：“非常喜欢，请让我向您表示我的谢意。”

男人的声线有些低沉，不如其他游女们柔美，但是狱寺就觉得只要是他说的话，那就是最好听的话。

纲吉伸手解开对方的腰带，在狱寺有些慌乱茫然时掏出了对方软趴趴的性器。

他跪坐在床前，舔舐着狱寺低垂的欲望。舌尖在柱身上绕过，他的手捧着肉茎，时不时地在龟头上嘬两下，像是在认真地品尝一道美食。

“你！”狱寺想要拒绝，这和他想象中的回忆往昔的谈话不一样。

纲吉抬眼看了一下狱寺，用自己的唾液给手中的阴茎做了润滑。他将有了反应的阴茎含进嘴里吞吐起来，很有技巧地让那还未完全觉醒的欲望在他的小嘴中一进一出，阴茎因为他的动作而飞快涨大起来。

狱寺的喘息渐渐变得粗重起来，他想要让纲吉停下，却又一时沉迷于欲望被抚慰的舒爽。

纲吉半眯着眼，放平舌头，深吸一口气将阴茎慢慢吞下，已经觉醒的欲望变得更加粗长，很快就顶到了他的咽喉。他压下软腭被碰触后想要呕吐的生理反应，尽量长大着嘴让阴茎在自己口腔中进出。

狱寺最敏感的龟头被纲吉咽喉本能的反应刺激着，开始不由自主地挺动起跨部来了。纲吉鼓着脸，有些艰难地吞吃着他的阴茎，他觉得自己的嘴巴被这个客人的欲望塞得满满的，这个大小比他以前用来练习的玉势还要大上不少。

呜咽声随着狱寺抽插的动作而开始响起，纲吉开始用双手照顾对方的囊袋，黑色的耻毛随着撞击的动作而搔刮在脸上，刺刺的、痒痒的。

“唔……唔嗯……”咸腥的味道充斥在鼻尖，他昂着头，用吞咽的动作收紧了口腔，同时仔细地观察着狱寺的表情，对方似乎已经开始完全沉迷在这种舒适的行为之中了。

“唔咳……咳咳……咳……”很快，狱寺就在纲吉的技巧下缴械投降了，一股精液直接射进了纲吉的嘴里，纲吉猝不及防下被呛了个正着。

狱寺慌张地把自己的欲望拔出来，看着纲吉一遍咳着一边把嘴边和手上的精液舔进嘴里咽下。

“纲吉太夫……你，你没事吧？”他有些手足无措，恨不得给刚刚沉沦在欲望中的自己两拳。

纲吉笑了笑，眼角微红，他卸掉了眼尾和嘴唇上的妆，但是却不敢动五官的勾勒，此时的他看起来有种色情得让人有想要凌虐的美。

“这是对您的谢礼。”他舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手解开腰间扎得整齐的结，和服滑落，雪白的双肩一览无余。纲吉衣衫半褪，暗示般地跨坐到狱寺身上，搂着他的脖子，沙哑地嗓音从他唇瓣之间吐出：“今晚，请您对我温柔一点。”

狱寺咽了咽口水，目光骤然深邃起来。他直接把纲吉推倒在床上，直接在他的脖子上啃咬起来。

“呼……哈啊……请您轻一点。”纲吉压着嗓子，故意用带着哭腔一般的声调说着话，在叫床这一门课程上，他可是费了好大功夫才满分过关的，现在终于到了实际运用的时候了。

狱寺放轻了力道，从牙齿啃咬变成用唇瓣吮吸。平坦的胸膛上两粒粉嫩的乳粒颤颤巍巍的，像是在盼望被人怜爱一般。他含住其中一边，另一边则是用手指夹着乳头轻搓。

“唔……狱寺大人……”纲吉喘着气，把胸膛往前凑了凑，他也开始硬了。

“不要叫我大人。”狱寺吐出嘴里的乳粒，用牙齿碾磨起来。他讨厌这种所有人都对他千篇一律的称呼从这个人口中说出来。如果是这个人，他想要更加独特，更加亲昵的称呼。

“哈啊……”纲吉搂着狱寺的背，低声呢喃：“狱寺……君？”

 

狱寺因为这个称呼瞬间又有了反应，升温的欲望贴着纲吉的腿间。纲吉笑出了声，用大腿蹭了蹭那根阴茎。“狱寺君，喜欢我这样叫你吗？”

狱寺闭口不言，红着脸在他身上印下一个个吻痕，火热的手掌摸着对方柔嫩的皮肤，比起自己要纤细得多的腰肢几乎要让他以为稍稍用力就要折断了。

“狱寺君……哈啊……”腰间被掌心摩擦，纲吉因为酥酥麻麻的身体反应开始自然而然地呻吟起来。“很舒服……再摸摸我……嗯……”

狱寺下滑到他的大腿，咬着他腿根内侧的肉吮吸起来。太瘦了，狱寺有些不满又有些心疼。虽然知道游女屋是故意让花魁们体态纤细，但是没想到纲吉也一样，虽然不至于皮包骨头，但是身形依然是偏瘦的。

“狱寺君……嗯啊……呼……狱寺君……”

纲吉的呻吟和喘息让狱寺感觉自己下身的欲望已经要涨到爆炸了，他不打算让纲吉再帮他口交，之前是没反应过来，现在脑子清醒的他可不打算让纲吉再做这种看起来如此服从性的动作。在他眼里，纲吉是圣洁高贵的存在，服从这个词不能也不应该出现在他身上。

纲吉迷惑地看着狱寺重新埋首于自己颈间，他火热的阴茎毫无章法的在腿间磨蹭，完全没有要进入的意思。难道狱寺君不喜欢进入男人的身体的吗？纲吉有些紧张，如果是这样的话那可不大好，一整晚地用嘴为一位身强体壮的男人纾解欲望，他就算下颚脱臼都不一定做得到。

“狱寺君……你不进来吗？”纲吉低喘着，有些恐慌地问他。

狱寺愣了愣，起身，一脸迷惑：“进去？男的也能进去吗？”

纲吉顿时松了一口气，如果只是单纯的不知道就还好，引导初尝情欲的客人也是花魁们擅长的一部分。他翻身跪趴在床上，手肘撑着作为身体的支点，翘起臀部蹭着狱寺的胯间。

“当然可以的，我……早就准备好了。狱寺君可以直接进来的。”因为和女性不一样的身体构造，纲吉早在知道狱寺今天出现在杨屋的时候就已经开始提前扩张好自己了，跳舞的时候他的后穴里还紧紧地夹着一屁股的润滑液，就是因为害怕自己直接被这位客人压在杨屋里肏干。没有提前准备的话，就算是经过玉势锻炼的他都会有大概率受伤的。

狱寺反应过来后，纠结了。那种地方……真的可以进得去吗？他迟疑地伸出手撩开纲吉的和服，高翘的臀部像是两团柔软的糯米团子，这个地方算得上是纲吉全身上下肉最多的部位了，摸起来的触感也相当好。

握住阴茎试探性地抵在那个入口上，狱寺发现那个看似柔软狭小的入口非常顺利地把他的龟头吞了进去。很舒服……比在嘴里还有舒服，软肉紧紧地含着自己的欲望，不留一丝空隙。

“呃……啊……”纲吉睁大了眼睛，好大、好热，而且好长……有种要被捅穿的感觉，它还像是带着脉搏一样地在跳动。

狱寺有些着迷地看着褶皱就这样把自己全部吞进去了，他开始试探性地抽插起来。

“呼嗯……哈……狱……狱寺君……唔啊……”被掐着腰，跪啪着在男人身下承欢，纲吉控制不住地害怕起来，他经过多年的训练就是为了此时此刻，也为了一望无际的黑暗的未来。

“纲吉太夫……”狱寺趴在他身上亲吻他的背脊，呼唤着他的名字。

“哈啊……啊啊……呜啊……”抽插的频率越来越快，狱寺每次都把阴茎拔出大半再狠狠地撞击进去，疯狂的动作让纲吉的呻吟里开始真正带着哭腔起来。

狱寺调整了一下跪姿，这个姿势更加方便他的动作。

“呜……唔嗯……啊！”纲吉的声线因为他撞击角度的改变而骤然拔高了起来。

狱寺顿了一下，有些慌，怀中的身躯有些颤抖，他又试探撞击了一下，这下纲吉的反应更大了。

“呜呜……哈啊……呜……”纲吉哆嗦着身体，因为刚刚电流一般的刺激而流下了眼泪。

“纲……纲吉太夫……你怎么了？”狱寺动都不敢动，生怕让对方更加难受，“是哪里不舒服吗？我让你很痛？”说着他就想赶紧退出来。

纲吉摇着头，勉强回头看着他，“不……不是的，是狱寺君让我太舒服了。”在床第之间称赞客人可是必修课，纲吉可是很真心地认为刚才狱寺让他特别舒服，只不过有点舒服过头了他承受不住而已。“狱寺君……哈啊……请……请让我更舒服一点……”

狱寺的眼神瞬间变得明亮起来，他受到了鼓舞，开始一边抽插一边认真观察纲吉的反应，力求让他获得更多肉体上的愉悦。

“嗯……嗯啊……哈啊……狱……狱寺君！”纲吉几乎要为他飞快的学习能力吓到了，仅仅只是通过一些肢体反应和表情就能判断自己的情欲是真是假。“呜啊啊啊……嗯……慢……慢一点……”

狱寺这回没听他的，因为纲吉脸上的表情明明就是一副舒爽到失神的样子，所以他继续对着之前那个地方狠狠抽插起来，频率快到之前的润滑被打成粘稠的状态，随着他的动作溢出穴口。

“不行了……哈啊……唔啊啊……”纲吉已经没有力气撑着身体了，他趴在床上紧紧地攥着床单，无力地高翘臀部任由狱寺肏干。“啊嗯……呃……哈……哈啊……狱寺君……求求你……慢一点……呜……”

“为什么？明明那么舒服……”狱寺一边挺动跨部，一边问他：“为什么还要我慢一点？”

“呜呜……太刺激了……”纲吉啜泣着，“呜呃……狱寺君……我受不住了……求……呼啊……”

狱寺却不觉得纲吉到了极限，这回他抽插的同时还用一只手握着纲吉的欲望撸动起来。

没几下，纲吉就在他的双重夹击下哭着射了，瞬间绞紧的后穴让狱寺一个失神就释放在了纲吉的身体里。

 

狱寺就着现在还在交合的姿势抱住他，喘着气亲他的鬓角，“感觉怎么样？”

纲吉伸手抹掉了脸颊上的汗水，生怕眼泪和汗水把妆容彻底毁掉。他绞尽脑汁地回想课程中的赞扬话，却因为泄精而大脑一片空白，最后只能有些干巴巴地夸赞他：“狱寺君很厉害，都要让我承受不住了。”

“我不是问这个。”狱寺咬了咬他的耳垂，在他耳边呼气，“你叫得那么大声，是不是真的爽到了？”

纲吉这才羞涩地红了脸，觉得自己运气真好，这位客人比起其他花魁姐姐们口中的客人要好得多了，“非常舒服……”狱寺很温柔，纲吉完全没有觉得后穴有疼痛或者出血，他的第一位客人，比他想象中的要好得多。

“那就好。”狱寺突然不知道要怎么接下去了，现在再说什么回忆往昔的话似乎也不大合适。

“狱寺君想要清洗一下身体吗？”纲吉敏锐地察觉到气愤有些低沉，他低声问道：“运动了一番有些出汗呢，我房间里有浴桶，热水也是有吩咐让下边的人一直备着的。”

“嗯……我去叫人提热水过来。”狱寺本来是不想动弹的，他只想抱着这个人好好睡上一觉，但是考虑到对方也出了一身汗，还是帮他擦洗一番比较好。

 

热水送到房间里来以后，狱寺抱着纲吉坐到宽大的浴桶里帮他洗澡，中途纲吉提出想要清理一下后穴，狱寺帮他清理时一个没忍住，抱着他在浴桶里又来了一次。换第二桶水的时候狱寺没敢再疯下去，快速清洗完毕便把纲吉抱回干净的床榻上。

抱着纲吉睡觉的这一晚，是几年来他睡得最舒服的一晚上，不说别的，就冲着和纲吉抱着睡一觉他就觉得这几天砸的钱算是少了，纲吉值得他付出所有的财富。他给了狱寺最初的希望，而这也是狱寺认为的最珍贵的东西。

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

太夫这个地位的花魁是不会只有一名“丈夫”的，游女屋一直在等第二个为纲吉一掷千金的人出现。本来应该很顺利的，可是纲吉因为从狱寺的表现上获得了勇气，他开始和其他客人在第二次见面时露喉结、化淡妆，而且眼光似乎也高上了不少，好几位和他见到了第三面的客人都没有被他认可。

就在忘八有些不满想要强制让纲吉接受新的客人时，一位武士得到了和纲吉的见面机会。

他快速地成为了纲吉太夫的第二位“丈夫”，这名武士姓山本。

 

纲吉第一次看到山本时人都傻在那里了，他和山本对视时几乎忘记了周边的一切，要不是身边的秃提醒，他都没想起来要坐下。

山本武和四年前相比看起来气质上要成熟稳重多了。

他有些黑了，身材也健壮了很多，下巴上还多了一道疤痕，好像也没以前那么爱笑了。纲吉看着山本，把现在身材高大的男人和以前那个爽朗的少年对比了一下，觉得既熟悉又陌生。

 

纲吉非常干脆地向遣手表明了自己对这位客人很感兴趣，因此很快就迎来了他们同房的日子。他不确定山本有没有认出自己，便一直保持着身为太夫应该有的高傲，山本对此看起来也没什么不满。

 

“山本大人，您可以把刀放在刀架上。”纲吉指了指新出现在房屋内的一个刀架。

山本苦笑着解下了打刀和胁差放到架子上，他有些泄气地看着纲吉：“纲，你是不是在怪我没有早点回来找你。”

纲吉觉得脑袋嗡了一下。

山本从怀中掏出一把短刀递给他，“外面的人都说那个狱寺给你送了很多礼物，我没什么钱，这把小刀是我特地找刀匠打的，虽然不算贵重，但是还是希望你能喜欢。”

纲吉接过，这是一把护身刀，刀鞘上刻着树枝，上面缀着几朵花瓣飞舞的樱花，抽出刀刃，刀铭没有刻刀匠的流派，也没有刻短刀的名字，只有短短一句话。

“赠吾爱”

纲吉呆呆地看着山本，他的眼里似乎倒映着星辰大海，也似乎只有自己。

“这……是梦吗？”

山本噗嗤一声笑了出来，之前的稳重和低沉顿时一扫而空，他把手臂递到纲吉面前，笑着问他：“要不要咬一下看看是不是梦？”

纲吉捧着短刀，有些摸不着头脑，“为什么要咬一下？”

“不是有个说法吗？”山本把手臂凑到纲吉嘴边，“如果觉得是做梦的话，咬一口，如果会痛就不是梦。”

纲吉眨了眨眼，问他：“那为什么要咬你？不是应该咬我自己吗？”

“因为我会心疼啊。”山本的笑容就和以前一般让纲吉安心，“所以咬我就好了，如果我觉得痛的话就说明不是梦啦。”

纲吉用牙齿在上面轻轻咬了一口，连个红痕都没留下来。

“什么啊……”山本挠了挠后脑勺：“纲，你不用点力的话我肯定是不痛的啊。”

纲吉摇了摇头，也笑了：“我才不要，武觉得痛的话，我这里也会很痛的。”他用手指指了指心脏的部位。

“纲……”山本觉得自己像是突然打翻了一罐蜜糖，原本苦涩的梅子瞬间变成甜滋滋的了。

纲吉迈着雀跃地步伐走到衣橱那里，翻出一块红色的软布。他用布料垫着短刀放到刀架边，托着下巴欣赏起来。

山本看着他惊喜的反应，之前一直晃在空中的心总算落下了。他走到纲吉身边想再确认一遍：“纲，你真的没有怪我吗？我……明明以前答应过会回来给你赎身的。”但是现在的我却食言了，只能做到见见你而已。

纲吉抬头看了他一会儿，突然扑到他怀里搂着他的腰，“完全没有！我很高兴能再见到武！”真是太好了，那个虚幻的承诺不是只有我一个人傻傻地记得，许下承诺的人也没有什么变化，他的笑容还是和以前一样。

山本抱着他，看着他用脸颊在自己胸膛上蹭来蹭去，神采飞扬。

 

将纲吉放到床上，山本的手搭在他腰前打好的结上，轻轻一扯，就跟剥水果一样快速地把纲吉的身体从层层衣物中剥出来。

纲吉从枕边拿过一罐润滑用的油膏，取下盖子，里面还剩一大半。他把罐子递给山本，山本想要帮他翻过身，却被纲吉拦住了。

“我想一直看着武，就用面对面的姿势可以吗？”纲吉把搁到身体的衣服全部扫到地下，坦然地把裸体呈现在山本眼中。

山本应了一声，抬起他的一条腿架在自己臂膀上，另一只手则抠出一块油膏向那道褶皱抹去。这个油膏是游女屋故意做出的带着催情效果的润滑膏，很容易被体温融化成滑腻的粘稠物。

纲吉主动用手托着自己的腿，抬高腰臀方便山本的动作。

山本对油膏的作用完全不了解，他生怕纲吉受伤，手指推着好大一块油膏挤到后穴里面。纲吉喘着气放松身体，让那两根手指能在体内进出扩张。他一直睁着眼睛，生怕一个阖目山本就消失了。

“可以了……武，进来，填满我。”纲吉把腿长得更开，油膏开始起作用了，他觉得自己的后穴正一张一合地渴望被狠狠操弄。

山本扶着他的腿，一点一点地把自己的利刃捅了进去。

“哈啊……”纲吉绷紧了脚趾，双手抓着他的手腕，大口喘气。“动……动一动……”

山本念着他的名字，用自己硕大的阴茎开始在他的身体里戳刺起来。

“唔嗯……武……再用力一点……再快一点……”请用力填满我，疼痛也无所谓，请向我证明你的存在感。纲吉的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，这让身上的男人变得有些模糊起来。

肉体的撞击声变得更大了，山本亲了一口他的膝窝，下体完全拔出又狠狠地刺到他体内的尚未被探索到的深度。

“哈……呃啊……”纲吉变成了被暴雨席卷的小舟，无助地在汹涌的浪涛中摇晃身体。这个姿势让他有些痛苦，但是却能给他带来更真实的快感。

山本看到他泪眼迷蒙的表情突然压下身体，这个动作几乎要把纲吉折起来，还好他的柔韧性足够支撑这个动作。

“唔……”唇瓣被含住，声音也被封在了交缠的唇齿中。

纲吉保持着这个辛苦的姿势被山本亲到几乎喘不过气来。

“纲……看着我……”山本放缓了动作，让纲吉亲眼看自己进出他身体的动作。“看看我怎么进入你的。”

粗长的带着青筋的阴茎破开入口刺了进去，带着褶皱的后穴贪婪地把它整个吞吃下了，阴茎抽出时肉穴还恋恋不舍地紧紧含着它。雪白的大腿被架在古铜色的皮肤上，不停地撞击导致腿根和跨部的下三角区都变得泛起了粉红色。

“唔嗯……呼……哈啊……”看着两人的衔接处，纲吉红了脸，明明只是普通的交合而已，偏偏因为是这个人的话而显得场面异常淫靡色情。

“舒服吗？”山本眼也不眨地问他，下身却不似他语气中那么温柔地狠狠撞击着。

“哈……舒……舒服……”纲吉的余光看到了他结实的腹肌，上面留下几滴汗水，随着动作而洒落到两人的胯间。

“想要更舒服的话，希望我快一点还是慢一点？”他忍不住逗弄纲吉。

“唔……快一点……”纲吉的小腿晃在空中，一抖一抖地，带着粉色的脚趾可爱地蜷缩起来。“……粗暴一点……弄坏我也可以……武……填满我……”

“这样可不行啊……我不是说了嘛，我会心疼的……纲只需要好好享受高潮就可以了。”山本拉过他的手让他抚慰自己贴在腹部上的欲望。“试一下吧，我们一起射。”

“唔……唔嗯……好……呃啊……再快一点……”纲吉借着自己溢出的前液撸动自己的阴茎，后穴还尝试着主动收缩给予山本更多的快感。

“嘶……纲你……”山本因为他突如其来的动作倒吸一口凉气，差点泄了。

“我也……想让武舒服……”瞳孔里交织着欲望和爱恋，纲吉的热情在床底间体现得淋漓尽致。

山本加快了抽插的速度，肉体撞击的“啪啪”声伴随床架的“嘎吱”声在两人耳边响起。而纲吉则是配合他抽插的频率收缩自己的后穴，每当山本想要拔出时就绞紧，每当他刺入时就放松。“武……呼嗯……用你的精液……填满我……嗯啊……”

“那可不是一次两次就能办得到的事啊……纲，你真的做好准备了？”山本眯了眯眼睛，如果他真的放开了去做，纲吉的体力还真的不一定能扛得住。

“嗯……嗯嗯……多少次我都可以……”纲吉气喘吁吁地沉沦在欲望之中，他想要让山本获得更多床事上的美好记忆。

“那我可不会停下来了哦，就算纲你哭着求我都没用。”山本又亲了亲他，这回纲吉回以热情的舌尖共舞。

 

不得不说山本还是低估了纲吉，诚然头两次都是山本在掌握主动权，但是之后几次都是由纲吉引导他换成了其他姿势，那些姿势对于纲吉来说体力消耗更小，若不是最后真的是完全射空了精液导致纲吉精疲力尽，他肯定还能继续带着山本高潮下去。

山本喘着气拔出阴茎，然后伸手在纲吉后穴摸了摸，疯狂使用了一晚的后穴都拦不住涌出的粘液，那股湿漉漉黏腻腻混杂了精液和之前润滑的液体糊了山本一手，他把手在纲吉胸腹上抹了抹，让那团色情的液体混上了纲吉自己的精液。

“纲这个样子还真是淫乱啊。”山本蹭了蹭纲吉满是泪痕的脸颊，满意地看了一眼瘫软在床上无力动弹的瘦弱男人，对方浑身上下都布满了大大小小的吻痕，双腿开合交缠盘在自己身上。

纲吉闪烁着眼，沙哑着声音问他：“武……不喜欢我这样吗？”

“很喜欢哦，纲后面全部都是我精液，身上也都是我的味道。”山本展开了一个大大的笑容：“这样因为我而淫乱的纲，我超喜欢的。”

纲吉羞涩地笑了笑。

“说起来感觉还有些难以置信呢，我还以为最好看的纲是施展拳脚或者挥舞着刀剑的时候，没想到沉迷在欲望中的你看起来要更加好看。”山本抱着纲吉滚成一团，压着他不愿意抽身离开这一片狼藉的床榻。

“欸？”纲吉倒是有些好奇了，如果说在情欲中好看是因为他多年以来对着镜子的训练，那拳脚刀剑又是什么意思。他疑惑地问山本：“为什么会说我最好看的时候是施展拳脚或者挥舞刀剑啊？”

山本抓了抓头发，笑嘻嘻地回忆他们的初见：“因为第一次看到纲的时候就是你一脸生气地暴打歹徒的那一幕啊。”

明明不是受害者，但是山本想到那个画面都有些感觉下体发疼。那时纲吉试图通过勾引而让绑架犯为他松绑，但是当绑架犯撕开他的衣襟想要拿他泄欲时，他倒好，直接暴走了。那个绑架犯一帮纲吉松绑就被他狠狠地踹中了下体，纲吉把人踹翻到地上还不够，又狠抓着对方的脆弱部位在他痛到无力反抗的时候对着脸就是好几拳，最后才是用力一脚踢破那个绑架犯的蛋蛋。

“啊……”纲吉捂住了脸，有些不好意思：“以前那件事就不要再提啦！”

在当时的救命恩人、之后的心上人面前露出如此暴力凶残的一面，纲吉可是后悔了好久没有换一种方式报复那个绑架犯。

“所以啊，只要一想到那样的纲吉，我就觉得送金银珠宝乐器书籍什么的还不如送把使用的武器给你。”山本一方面是为了自己礼物的寒酸辩解，另一方面试真的觉得送护身刀比较适合纲吉。“纲吉能拿着那把刀能保护好自己，我的礼物就不算白送。当然啦，如果能亲自握着剑保护你就更好了。”

纲吉看着山本，因为他的甜言蜜语而满脸发烫。“对我来说最帅气的武，就是突然出现在我面前用剑打倒其他歹徒的那个时候，所以……我也很想武一直拿着剑保护我。”

“唔，这算约定了吧？”山本捏着他的手指比划着，明明是笑着却比任何板着脸的时候还要认真：“我会握剑一直保护你，还有之前的我会带你离开花街，约定好了哦。”

“虽然现在我还办不到为你赎身，但是我会加油的。”

“嗯！”纲吉笑弯了眼睛，哪怕山本只是有这份心但是办不到都无所谓了，他已经很满足啦，毕竟少时的他们从未对彼此说过爱慕之言。

纲吉靠着山本和他相处时嬉笑打闹的回忆以及他离开并盛前留给自己的一句承诺度过了整整三年，知道自己并不是单方面的相思已经足够让他欢喜到飘飘然了。

—TBC—


End file.
